This turned out to be the best birthday ever!
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: Kendall's girlfriend is having the worst birthday ever and Kendall is across the country recording for Big Time Rush. Can Kendall somehow make the day better? Summary sucks, the story itself is better, so give it a chance and read it. :) I wrote this for a friend for her birthday. :)


**I wrote this drabble for Carlos'sCupcake on tumblr for her birthday which was on Tuesday last week. :) She asked me to post it on here, so here it is. I didn't like how it turned out on tumblr, so I made some changes to it. I hope you like what I did with it! :) Thank you for helping me with my stories every time and for writing Girl Next Door for me! :') Sorry it took me a while to get this up here.**

**It's the first time I'm writing about Kendall. :/ It kinda feels like I'm cheating on Logan. :O As for everyone who follows my stories Suddenly Everything Has Changed and Our Little Miracle, I will be updating them hopefully soon! I have been sick and going through some stuff as well as having a small writers block. :( I hope you'll all bear with me and will continue to read my stories. :) If you go follow me, you'll be notified of my updates. :) **

* * *

You wake up groaning from your alarm clock going off. You have a hangover from last night, a result of you going out partying with some of your friends for you birthday, which was actually today. You wanted to stay at home and sulk since your boyfriend Kendall wouldn't be here for your birthday, because he was in Los Angeles with Logan, Carlos and James to record songs for the third Big Time Rush album and he wouldn't be home for another few days. But your friends dragged you with them to go clubbing. You had a lot of fun in the end, but now you are paying the price.

"Shut uuuup!" you whine as you throw a pillow over your head. Since the alarm clock didn't listen, you throw off the pillow and quickly turn off the annoying sound. You sit up carefully, rubbing your temples. You rather stay in bed and sleep in and forget all about your birthday, but you have to get up and get ready, because you are having lunch with your parents, which your mom insisted on. If you would cancel, you would never hear the end of it from your mom. And you also have to go to the store to get some groceries, because you forgot to do it the yesterday.

You get out of bed and head to the bathroom to turn on the shower while you grab an advil and a glas of water for your headache.  
Once the glas of water is empty, you strip from your clothes and get into the shower. The warm water feels nice on your sore body.  
After your shower you head back into your bedroom to find an outfit to wear and quickly get dressed in a light pink strapless mini chiffon dress with a light brown belt around the waist and add a white cardigan to it along with your favorite white pumps. You put on some light make-up and do your hair and before you know it, it's time to head to the cafe to meet your parents for lunch.

…

Lunch didn't go exactly as you had hoped. You love your parents, but sometimes you can't stand them. Especially when they kept on bugging you about things, like they did now. To top that some people from 2 tables away were talking pretty loudly, something that annoys you a lot. You're at a public cafe, not a rock concert for crying out loud!  
You thank your parents for taking you out to lunch and tell them you are meeting with a friend later on. You purposely leave out the part of you having to go grocery shopping, because then your mom would probably want to come along and you are not in the mood for that.

As you get into your car and drive off to Walmart, you get annoyed by how slow the people in the car in front of you are driving.  
"Come on! Put the pedal to the metal, already! You're going 20 in 35 mile zone! Learn how to drive!" you yell frustrated to the car in front of you.  
Luckily the car takes the next exit and you can continue to drive normally. If there's one thing that ticks you off it is slow drivers.

…

Once you arrive to Walmart, it takes you several minutes to find an epmty parking space. The whole parking lot is filled with cars and you think about leaving and heading straight home, but you can't do that cause you have nothing left in the fridge.  
Relunctantly you get out of the car and get a shopping cart before you head inside. You groan as you see the long lines at the registers. Guess you'll be here for a while.  
You quickly grab the things you need and head to a register and get in the long line of people waiting for their turn. At this point your feet are letting you know it was a bad decision to instantly have put on your favorite pumps for the day and you instantly regret it. You love them, but they aren't made for walking long distances and standing a lot.  
Finally the line gets going and you can place your items on the conveyor-belt. The old lady in front of you isn't hurrying up, which annoys you, but you can't go to another register since your items are already on the conveyor-belt and you don't want to go back at the end of the line for one of the other registers.  
When it finally is your turn to pay, your frustration grows as the young girl behind the register makes some mistakes and she has to call a supervisor to fix it. She probably hasn't been working here very long, and it shows when she yet makes another mistake when you hand her the money. You wait until she gives you back the right change, before you lash out at her telling her to do a better job and grab your groceries to leave the store, leaving the young girl behind nearly in tears.  
You didn't mean to lash out at her, but after everything that went wrong today something just snapped.

…

While you're loading in the groceries in the car the bag snaps, resulting in groceries scattered all through the trunk, making you realise you forgot to buy stuff for dinner. You don't want to go back inside to get them, so you slam the trunk shut angry and return the shopping cart. Take out for dinner will have to do then.  
Just as you head back to the car your heal gets stuck in between two tiles and your heal breaks off. Those were your favorite pair of pumps.  
You're close to your breaking point where you just want to cry. You remember the pair of flip flops in the backseat of your car, so at least you have something to wear. You limp back to the car, get the flip flops and put them on, just as you feel a few drops of rain falling on your head.  
'Great, just what I need', goes through your mind. You get back into the car and slam the door shut angrily. You take a deep breath before you start the car and head back home, just as the sky opens and rain starts pooring down.  
You're a few blocks away from your house, when you nearly get a heart attack when a cat runs across the road, right in front of your car, making you slam the breaks. You see the cat run off into the bushes without any injuries. Luckily you didn't hit him with your car, but it still scared you half to death. You're interrupted from by your phone ringing. You quickly grab it, hoping it might be Kendall, but it's your friend instead. You pick up the phone and talk for about a minute before your phone suddenly turns itself off. You're certain your phone was charged when you left the house. You grab the car charger and hook it onto your phone, but nothing happens when you turn your phone back on. You try several times, but nothing changes. You throw your phone angrily on the passenger seat, another thing that went wrong on this day. Your phone is pretty much your lifeline, you can't take it if it's broken. All the things that happened today completely ruined your birthday. And to top it off you haven't heard anything from Kendall all day. No phone or text to wish you a happy birthday or even just to say hi. You now reached your breaking point and you're about to start crying when again you're interrupted, this time by a car honking behind you, signaling you to move. You put the car back in drive and head back home. Just as you pull into your driveway and the rain starts pooring out even more you just can't take it anymore. You turn off the car and rest your head on your hands that are still on the steering wheel for a minute. You want to break down and cry right here and now, but you reluctantly get out of the car and head to your front door. It's only a few steps, but you're already soaking wet from the rain. All you want to do is take a warm shower, watch a movie on the couch or just crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened.  
As you open the door, you hear sounds coming from the living room. It looks like they are coming from the tv. You did watch a bit of tv before you left that morning, but you turned it off before you left, or at least you thought you did.  
"Dammit! This is the worst birthday ever!" you yell frustrated as you slam the front door shut, kick of your flip flops and stomp into the living room on your bare feet, but suddenly you stop dead in your tracks as you see your boyfriend laying on the couch playing with his phone.

"Hey baby! I was just trying to call you asking you when you would be home, but your phone was turned off." Kendall smiles.  
You're completely in shock and you don't know what to say. But you're now way passed your breaking point and you can't help but to cry.  
"Baby what's wrong?" Kendall asked worried as he gets up, takes a few steps to get to you and quickly wraps his arms around you pulling you against him.  
You explain everything that has happened to you today as you sob into his chest. Kendall, being the sweetheart that he is, continues to rub your back to calm you down.  
"What are you doing here? I-I thought…" you start.  
"You thought I forgot your birthday?" Kendall asks softly.  
You nod against his chest, making him chuckle. He lifts your chin and you're greeted by his gorgeous green eyes you love so much.  
"I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. We finished recording yesterday. I thought if I would call you I would somehow mess up the surprise. I just came home about half an hour ago." he explains with a smile as he caresses your cheek.  
"I missed you!" you nearly whisper.  
"I missed you too!" Kendall whispers in return.  
He leans in and lets his lips touch yours briefly, before he leans back out of your reach. You pout instantly and you're about to protest when he leans back in and captures your lips with his. The kiss starts slow as Kendall traces his tongue over your bottom lip asking for entrance. Before you can give him access you suddenly start to shiver from being wet and cold.  
"You go take a nice hot shower and I'll take out the groceries from the car." Kendall tells you as he breaks the kiss.  
"I didn't even get to buy anything for dinner." you tell him with a sad voice.  
"Don't worry about it, baby. Now go take that shower." Kendall smiles as he leans in to give you a quick kiss before he pushes you to the stairs.  
You head upstairs and take a quick shower and put on one of Kendall's plaid shirts on and a pair of sweatpants before you head back downstairs where you find Kendall in the kitchen putting the last of the groceries away.  
"Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes. And I brought back some movies we could watch and I bought your favorite ice cream before I came here. And I tried turning your phone back on and it seems like the power button was jammed causing it to turn itself off and not back on, but it's working again now." Kendall smiles.  
"I don't know what to say." you answer, feeling your eyes water up again.  
"You dont have to say anything, baby girl. Just stay here and close your eyes for a minute." Kendall instructs you.  
He leans forward as you close your eyes and you can feel his breath on your lips. "No peeking." he whispers. You nod and he closes the gap between you and places a soft kiss on your lips before he's gone.  
You hear him run off and before you know it you hear him come back and ruffle with something that sound like a paper bag and some other things you can't figure out.  
"Okay you can open your eyes." Kendall tells you.  
As you open your eyes, you're greeted by Kendall holding a cupcake with a small candle in it.  
"It's your favorite, red velvet. Happy birthday, baby! Now make a wish." Kendall smiles proudly.  
You close your eyes and blow out the candle.  
"All I wanted was you here on my birthday. So my wish already came true." you answer with a smile.  
Kendall leans in and gives you a passionate kiss.  
"I missed you!" you whisper against his lips.  
"I missed you too! I'm glad to be back home!" Kendall whispers in return before he captures your lips again.  
Your feet still hurt from your pumps and a soft whimper escapes from your lips as they start to hurt more. Kendall breaks the kiss and before you realise it you're swept of your feet as Kendall has picked you up bridal style and is now carrying you to the couch in the living room where he sits down and taking you down so you're sitting in his lap. He moves you to the right so you're sitting on the couch and he scoots to the left so your feet are now in his lap and he takes them into his hands and slowly starts massaging them. You rest your head against the back of the couch as you watch Kendall work his magic.

A while later you're woken up by a soft kiss on your lips. Your eyes flutter open and you're greeted with Kendall's green emerald eyes.  
"Pizza's here, baby. You fell asleep for a few minutes. Want to watch a movie while we eat our pizza?" he smiles.  
You nod as you sit up. Kendall heads into the kitchen and returns with two glasses of juice and two plates and sits down next to you on the couch.  
"I already put a movie in." Kendall smiles as he hands you a plate with a slice of pizza and grabs the remote control to start the movie and you both enjoy your pizza, the movie and each other's company.

After nearly half of the movie has passed you finished most of the pizza and Kendall gets up to put the rest of it in the fridge and grabs some of your favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip, out of the freezer and fills two bowls with it and takes it back to the couch. You snuggle up against him as you continue to watch the rest of the movie and enjoy your ice cream.

Once the movie is done you start telling Kendall what your friends got you for your birthday and what your parents gave you and you couldn't help it, but a yawn escapes from your lips.  
"You tired?" Kendall asks softly.  
You nod in return. Kendall lets out a small chuckle before he detangles himself from you and gets up off the couch, leaving you behind confused. But that changes as he turns off the tv and all the lights, before he walks back to the couch and picks you up bridal style and carries up the stairs to your bedroom.  
Once you arrive there he softly lays you on the bed before he walks up to his bag and gets out a big bag for you.  
"I haven't had time to wrap it yet, but my mom gave it to me in the last minute, before I came back home. I was planning on giving it to you tomorrow, but I thought you might like it right now. This is from my mom and dad." Kendall tells you as he hands you the bag.  
"That's so sweet! I will call her tomorrow to thank her." you smile before you open the bag.  
Inside you find a Choose 180° hoodie and a Choose 180° necklace.  
"The hoodies aren't on sale yet, so you basically have the first Choose 180° hoodie and she made the necklace specially for you." Kendall smiles.  
As you turn over the dark tag of the necklace you read 'Live, Laugh, Love'.  
"I love it so much!" you smile.  
"And this is from me." Kendall tells you as he hands you an envelope.  
"Kendall, you didn't have to give me anything, just having you here is everything I could ever want." you smile before you lean in to kiss Kendall.  
You open te envelope and pull out a picture of Kendall holding a small English Bulldog puppy.  
"You got me a picture of you holding a English Bulldog puppy? That's so cute!" you smile as you look at Kendall.  
"You like him? Because he will be yours in about 4 weeks." Kendall smiles.  
"You didn't! Really? Are you serious?" you ask in complete shock.  
"Yes really. I am completely serious." Kendall chuckles.  
"I went to the breeder before I went to the airport last week. That's why I didn't want you to come with me and I made up the excuse to have a meeting with someone. He was about 3 weeks when I held him in that picture. We can pick him up in about 4 weeks from now." Kendall continues.  
"Thank you so much! I love you!" you smile before you lean in to kiss him as a tear rolls down your cheek.  
"This turned out to be the best birthday ever!" you smile before you lean in for another kiss.  
"And I'm about to make it a whole lot better!" Kendall grins as he takes away the picture and the gifts from his parents and lays everything on the chair next to the bed.  
Before you realise what he means by that, you're pinned to the bed with Kendall hovering over you as he places kisses from your lips down to your jaw and colarbone before he slowly opens the buttons of his plaid shirt you're wearing.

* * *

**The ending sucks, but I hope you like it, Tiff. I added a lot more than in the orginal drabble I wrote in your submission box. :)**

I hope everyone else liked it too! :) And please keep an eye out for new updates on my stories Suddenly Everything Has Changed and Our Little Miracle! :) 

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
